Shimmer On
by Smoshfan1231994
Summary: (Songfic) Smosh, through the eyes of a hater/youtuber...what if theres more to the hate than meets the eyes.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys,so this is a fanfic, based on this song that I heard recently that...I thought was pretty awesome...and, yeah, this is just a random Youtuber's thoughts on Smosh and Kalel, and take it as a villain song if you will, the song is called Shimmer on, (I reccomend the Nightcore version if you want to listen to it) hence the title of the fic. This could also be considered a villain song if you will**

**And..I am truly sorry for any nightmares I may cause, and hey if you guys want me to do anymore songfics tell me XD**

* * *

_And now...its all over now the Sparkle is gone, see me shimmer on  
Its all over now the sparkle is gone, see me shimmer on_

She worked so hard on her makeup tutorials, and everything...working day and night to bring the people what they wanted to see. Using her brushes, and makeup, in its various forms, shades and hues to create something. Buying products...clothing, and trying her best to never lose her spark...her creative flair, and finesse...but no...she didn't have many subscribers...hardly any views or comments.

And it was because of them...

They stole her spotlight...

The most subscribed channel on Youtube, and the most beloved...and then there was her, no one would pay attention to that whore if one of them wasn't her boyfriend...no they'd pay attention to her..like they were supposed to.

_ I'mma tell you how it began,  
Just so you understand,  
This ain't at all what I had wanted,  
And it's not what I had planned  
And when I make demands,  
Your attention I expect,  
All I wanted was respect,  
But I just couldn't connect with the one_

They told her she was taking things too personally, that Smosh was popular because they were a comedy channel, really one of the lowest forms of video making. Anyone could go up there and do something stupid, anyone could force a smile or a chuckle out of someone. It wasn't that hard, they just needed to say the right joke, or hell just do something dumb.

What she did took skill, dedication, grace,...what she did was art...

They told her that hardly anyone liked little Miss Cullen anyway...well, was that why her channels had so many subscribers, was that why she was dating that Smosh idiot? was that why she had so many followers on Twitter and Instagram?

While she demanded the attention and respect that was instead given to Smosh and Kalel...and while she had her fans...she would never have everything they had...the fame...the glory...more fans than her..more subscribers than her.

_Who said she'd give me, _  
_Everything I ever wanted,_  
_Imagine seeing all your dreams, _  
_Waved and being flaunted,_  
_Right In front of your face, _  
_And now you're called a disgrace, _

They flaunted it like it was nothing, she sneered at the large ring on Kalel's finger, staring greedily at the diamonds and how big and beautiful they were. She swallowed the lump in her throat at all the money wasted on some stupid game...at how big and nice Kalel and her now rich and famous Fiance's house was. Owning cats that were expensive...

And here she was in this tiny little apartment, with her makeup...even though she deserved it much more than those ungreatful little...

_Grown into, something new, I slowly realize _  
_I'm becoming a monster, _  
_And now I fantasize about_  
_Getting her back, _  
_I track her down, and it's whack,_  
_I'mma find that newbie's head, smack it down till it cracks,_

Was she slowly becoming consumed by her rage and jealousy? Was her sanity leaving her bit by bit, and turning her into a monster?...maybe, but really what did it matter? She gazed disdainfully at the new Smosh video before her...her eyes narrowed into slits...what she wouldn't give tp just bash their faces in...to hear them screaming...to skillfully use her artsits hand to inflict some real pain.

Her gaze flitted over to a video of Kalel...oh how she'd love to crack that head, wide...wide open

Was she becoming a monster?...maybe just a little.

___And now...its all over now the Sparkle is gone, see me shimmer on  
Its all over now the sparkle is gone, see me shimmer on_

She smiled softly, as she saw them on the stage at Vidcon...they didn't notice her, no why would they being so high and mitey. She sneered in disgust as waves of screaming fangirls cried, and cheered for them. She met Kalel's gaze...the fashion guru wannabe who could never compare to her...she wished she could see that small sparkle in her eyes gone.

_Who woulda thought, you'd be caught, you'd be brought,_  
_To your knees, now get shot, thanks a lot,_  
_Cuz I fought for every thing that I got,_  
_Here you are, thinking you can instantaneously _  
_Take it right on the spot?_

She smiled genuinely, as Kalel talked to her, imagining the once blue haired maid being brought down to her knees as she talked and seemed polite. God she hated this girl, she had fought hard, worked her butt off for her rightful place, and here Kalel was...with everything, she ever wanted handed to her on a silver platter...and her tutorials weren't even that good to begin with. She wished the girl before her would be knocked down a peg.

_Anything you can do, I can do better._  
_Anything you can do, I can do better._  
_Anything you can do, I can do better._  
_Anything you can do, I can do better._

She watched her walk away...back to the glamour and glitz...she shook her head, as she watched all the fans crowd around them...saw all the admiration and love they recieved...she turned and walked away.

_You stole away my life, and I will never be the same._

* * *

**I didn't use the whole song just bits and pieces of it, so yeah its dark and depressing I know...but yeah, tell me what you think XD**


End file.
